Pesadilla
by LeonessaBlue
Summary: Todavía con las imágenes de su Ran en manos ese despreciable de Gin rondando por su mente, Shinichi asintió y sin siquiera pensárselo mucho, alzó sus manos y rodeó el delicado cuerpo de la chica. Quería sentirlo, notar el latir de su corazón, el calor que desprendían, el aroma que lo hacía enloquecer/Cuando nuestro detective tiene una pesadilla, Ran es la única que puede ayudarlo.


**El verdadero amor es como un juego de ajedrez, el hombre siempre tiene miedo de perder a su reina.**

 _Sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho._

 _—¿Ran?— gritaba angustiado— ¿Ran? ¡Ran! ¡Ran, ¿dónde estás?! ¡Contéstame! ¡Ran, por favor, dime algo!_

 _Corría. Corría todo lo que sus pies le dejaban, todo lo rápido que podían sus piernas. Sus pulmones trabajaban intentando conseguir el máximo de aire posible mientras que su corazón martilleaba fuertemente en su pecho. Cada latido dolía, como si hiciera un tremendo esfuerzo hacerlo._

 _—¡Ran!— la desesperación ya era palpable en su tono grave, tenso... firme._

 _Pero Ran Mouri había desaparecido y no podía saber donde estaba. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde se encontraba él? ¿Qué era todo eso?_

 _—¡Maldición! ¡¿Dónde demonios estás?!_

 _Y, de pronto, una figura apareció delante de él, haciendo que el detective tuviera que parar. Era un hombre alto, muy alto, con el pelo rubio y los ojos de color verde oscuro. Mostraban un brillo siniestro, aquel que es capaz de matar a mucha gente sin ningún remordimiento. Iba vestido completamente de negro, con una gabardina. Gin._

 _Un escalofrío lo recorrió entero._

 _¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Lo había pillado? ¿Ese era su final?_

 _De forma lenta y tortuosa, Gin sonrió siniestramente._

 _—Volvemos a vernos, joven detective— habló él y su voz sonó como un cuchillo. Fina, firme, letal._

 _No hubo respuesta._

 _—Parece que nos hemos quedado sin palabras... Bueno, entonces creo que deberías ver esto— comentó Gin como si estuvieran hablando del tiempo y entonces a su lado apareció otra persona._

 _La sangre del detective se heló y sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir._

 _—¡Shinichi!— chillaron justo antes de que una mano le taparan la boca._

 _Incredulidad, terror, miedo, inseguridad, confusión... Todo un sinfín de sentimientos campaban a sus anchas en el cuerpo del chico, que solamente podía mirar a la persona que había aparecido, incapaz de moverse._

 _¿Qué...? ¿Cómo...? ¡Oh, Dios! ¡RAN!_

 _—Shhhh— musitó Gin con un fingido reproche paternal— Las niñitas ahora no deben hablar._

 _¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo había ocurrido? ¿Cómo pudo dejarlo?_

 _¡Era una pesadilla! ¡Definitivamente tenía que ser una pesadilla!_

 _Pero... Shinichi lo sentía real. Muy real. Las emociones, su cuerpo, el frío del ambiente... ¿Y por qué no se despertaba?_

Shinichi...

 _—¡Suéltala ahora mismo!— fue lo primero que pudo articular el chico, después de haber superado la parálisis inicial. Tenía que hacer algo._

 _Gin rió roncamente._

 _—Claro, ahora mismo— y al contrario de sus palabras, pasó uno de sus brazos por el cuello de la chica, apretándola aún más contra sí._

 _El detective masculló, iracundo, con sus ojos puestos en las orbes azules de la chica. Sus ojos estaban aguados y en cualquier momento las lágrimas podrían salir. Un brillo de terror y miedo también la inundaban... pero había algo más. Era... era decisión, seguridad, confianza. El corazón el muchacho saltó. ¿Creía en que él la salvaría?_

Shinichi...

 _—Déjame decirte que nos has dado mucho trabajo, detective. Y no creas que te dejaremos impune... Aunque, antes de hacernos cargos de ti, primero queremos verte sufrir... para que te des cuenta de las molestias que nos has dado...— dijo Gin con un tono siniestro en su voz, que le puso al joven los vellos de punta. Metió una de sus manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina y de allí extrajo una navaja._

 _El terror se adueñó del chico. Sus ojos se abrieron. ¡No! ¡No! ¡NO!_

¡Shinichi!

 _Durante unos segundos, la atención del detective se centró en el cielo, observando incrédulo para averiguar de donde provenía esa voz. ¿Quién lo llamaba? Pero rápidamente tuvo que volver a la chica, pues por el rabillo del ojo vio como Gin alzaba la mano de la navaja para colocarla en su cuello._

 _¡No podía ser cierto! ¡Tenía que hacer algo!_

 _Sus manos se convirtieron en puños._

¡Eh, vamos, Shinichi, despierta!

 _¿Cómo? ¿Despierta? Entonces... ¿era verdad? ¿Todo era un sueño? Todas las preguntas que circulaban por su mente fueron respondidas cuando, de pronto, la imagen de delante suya empezó a verse borrosa, desapareciendo, hasta que eventualmente desapareció, volviéndolo a sumir en la mas absoluta oscuridad._

 _—¡Ran!— chilló angustiado._

Y sus ojos se abrieron.

Lo primero que su mirada captó fue el rostro de una chica que lo observaba inclinado hacia él. Sus orbes azules destilaban amor, ternura, tristeza, preocupación... Sus labios estaban ligeramente curvados en una mueca.

Intentando tranquilizar su respiración, pues esta iba a mil por hora, cerró los ojos mientras sentía como una oleada de alivio lo consumía.

—Hey, Shinichi...— murmuró la chica en un tono suave, melódico que llegó a los oídos del detective mandándoles descargas a su cuerpo. Sintió un roce en su mejilla— ¿Otra pesadilla?

Todavía con las imágenes de su Ran en manos ese despreciable de Gin rondando por su mente, Shinichi asintió y sin siquiera pensárselo mucho, alzó sus manos y rodeó el delicado cuerpo de la chica. Quería sentirlo, notar el latir de su corazón, el calor que desprendían, el aroma que lo hacía enloquecer. Todo había sido una maldita pesadilla.

El detective sabía que debería de estar acostumbrado. Las tenía todas las noches que dormía desde que había sido pillada la banda de los Hombres de Negro y su horrible vida había vuelto a la normalidad. De eso ya hacía seis meses, pero no había día en que no recordara los tres años que tuvo que ser el pequeño Conan Edogawa.

—Shhhh...— murmuró la chica, mientras, pasando sus dedos por la cabellera pelinegra de él para tranquilizarlo. Shinichi suspiró— Ya pasó. No te preocupes...

El corazón del detective martilleaba fuertemente en su pecho, pero lentamente, al ir pasando el tiempo, fue menguando hasta acompasar los rítmicos y firmes latidos de la chica.

Shinichi se sentía profundamente agradecido Ran, porque, a pesar de todo, ella había estar ahí apoyándolo cuando toda la locura final estaba a punto de desatarse. Se había enfadado al enterarse, sí, pero eso no quitaba que pudiera entender la situación del joven y lo había ayudado en todo cuando había podido, aunque este no hubiera querido meterla en medio. Y cuando todo acabó, algo maravilloso y hermoso empezó entre ellos. Por fin había podido decirle todo lo que su corazón guardaba, por fin se había mostrado tal cual era, por fin había podido mostrarle sus sentimientos y darle su corazón (aunque, en realidad, este lo hubiera tenido desde siempre). Se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo en el momento en el que su Ran con los ojos aguados y una hermosa sonrisa le había dicho: " _Te has tardado mucho, idiota, y por supuesto que sí. Quiero ser tu novia_ " No hace falta decir que después de eso, el chico se había apoderado de los labios de la joven y esta le había correspondido. Con ello volvieron a declararse con emociones, con los te quiero escondidos en sus labios.

—¿Ya estás mejor?— preguntó ella, al cabo de un rato donde el silencio había reinado en la estancia, con el único sonido de sus respiraciones en ella.

Shinichi la estrechó aún más contra él, queriendo fundirse en ella. Cuanto la quería... ¿Cómo podía esa joven ser tan maravillosa? ¿Cómo podía quererlo a él aún habiéndole mentido? No lo sabía... pero cada día no dejaba de mostrarle lo mucho que la quería, lo mucho que apreciaba esa segunda oportunidad que la chica le había dado.

—Siento haberte despertado— respondió él con la voz un poco amortiguada pues tenía su rostro enterrado en el hueco de su cuello. Su aliento contra la piel sensible de Ran causó que la chica se estremeciera.

—Calla, idiota— dijo ella sonriendo levemente. Dio un suave tirón, juguetón, en el pelo del detective que todavía estaba acariciando— No tienes que decirlo cada vez que pase.

Un silencio tierno, cómodo, agradable, íntimo, se instaló en la habitación rodeándolos, pero fue cortado cuando, de pronto, la chico empezó a notar como suaves besos eran repartidos por la piel expuesta de su cuello.

Jadeó, abriendo la boca de aire en el mismo momento que sus vellos se ponían de puntas.

—Ran...— susurró casi para él. Notó como el agarre de la joven se tensaba, pasando a colocar sus manos en la espalda y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro— Me encanta tu olor, ¿lo sabes?

La chica cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones, sintiendo como el recorrido de besos que él hacía con su boca se convertiría en fuego en su interior. Shinichi fue subiendo, lentamente, placenteramente. Primero fue por su cuello, hasta llegar al mentón donde le dio un suave mordisco. Escaló por su mejilla, pasando por su pómulo rosado y paró en la sien, dejándola a ella sentir su respiración casi al lado de su oreja, aturdiéndola. Ran gimió, con el corazón latiendo rápidamente en su pecho e inconscientemente se arqueó.

—Uh... Ah...— quiso decir algo, pero apenas podía conseguir aire.

Shinchi volvió a bajar pero esta vez cogió el camino del medio, para poder llegar a la fuente de deseo que deseaba conseguir. Besó cada uno de sus párpados, además de la punta de su naricilla, pero sintió un tirón en el estómago cuando llegó. Cuando sus labios volvieron a probar de los suyos, como un sediento en medio del desierto. Porque él la necesitaba, igual que el sediento al agua. Solo Ran, su Ran, podía ayudarlo. Con ella se sentía querido, deseado, amado...

Hubo una lucha. Cada uno de ellos quiso ganar esa batalla perdida. Sabían perfectamente en el fondo de su corazón que no habría un vencedor pues los dos perdían, los dos ganaban. Pero a ellos no le importaba. Solo querían sentirse cerca, como si nada ni nadie pudiera separarlos.

Las manos de Ran reptaron por todo el cuerpo del chico, causando que su camiseta se levantara levemente en el costado, hasta llegar a sus hombros. En cambio, las de Shinichi acunaron el rostro de ella.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo, no supieron si llevaban varios minutos o varias horas, pero apenas hacían caso a eso. Cuando, en algún momento, tuvieron que pasar a respirar pues sus pulmones no podían más, Shinichi se separó, quedando a escasa distancia de la chica. Sus respiraciones se entremezclaban y Ran pudo distinguir un brillo de deseo en sus ojos azules. Se estremeció con su corazón latiendo alocadamente.

—Shinichi...— murmuró, embelesada.

—Eres tan hermosa— contestó él y se agachó por unos segundos para darle un dulce beso, antes de alzarse y apartar un mechón de su cabello. La chica se sonrojó ante su escrutinio, pues la miraba sin decir más, como si se la estuviera bebiendo con su mirada— Eres tú. Siempre fuiste tú—añadió de pronto él.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, tú— se limitó a responder él. Empezó a acariciar la mejilla ruborizada de ella con infinita ternura que mandó una fuerte descarga al cuerpo de ella.

—Pero... ¿yo qué?— insistió al ver que él no decía nada más.

Una sonrisa se extendió por los labios del detective al ver la determinación en los ojos de la chica y el leve mohín que hacía.

—Deberías saberlo.

—Aquí el detective eres tú.

Shinichi rió, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza. Se volvió a inclinar sobre ella para juntas sus labios, cosa que ella correspondió gustosamente. Sus manos se habían colocado a cada lado de la cabeza de ella, para que ella no tuviera que sostener todo su peso.

—Tú eras la buena en estos temas, Ran— le respondió él cuando se separaron. Curvó una ceja, burlón— Sabes lo mal que se me da esto.

Una suave carcajada salió de los labios de ella cuando de dio cuenta. Subió sus brazos y los entrelazó por detrás del cuello de él.

—Pero eso era antes, Shinichi— sonrió con cariño— Ahora consigues que...

—¿Qué?— inquirió él, al ver como se quedaba callada. Bajó el rostro hasta que los laterales de sus narices chocaron sintiendo la energía a su alrededor.

Ran se mordió el labio inferior, en una clara invitación para el chico aunque ella no lo supiera.

—Shinichi, te quiero. Te quiero muchísimo— respondió, en cambio, esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

El corazón de él saltó, como cada vez que ella se lo decía, y también sonrió pletórico.

—Yo también te quiero, pequeña— musitó el detective mirándola fijamente a los ojos— Mas que a nadie, te recuerdo— inspiró profundamente— No sé que sería de mi si te hubiera pasado algo— confesó.

—Oh, Shinichi...— dijo ella colocando una mano en el pecho del chico, justo en el lugar que su corazón latía vertiginosamente— No pienses más en eso. Estoy bien...

—Y cada día estoy mas agradecido de eso, aunque a veces no me lo crea. Cuando estamos así, simplemente acostados, una parte de mi piensa que es un sueño, que en cualquier momento desaparecerás de mi lado. Mis pesadillas son... sobre perderte.

Ran sintió como sus ojos se aguaban ante las palabras que estaba escuchando salir de sus labios.

—No me voy a ir a ningún lado, idiota. Que se te meta bien en la cabeza, porque no pienso separarme de ti, ¿me oyes?— acunó el rostro de él— Todo ha pasado, esa maldita organización ha sido descubierta y han desaparecido. Y todo por ti, por tu valentía y por tu astucia.

—Yo solo quería que no te pasara nada. Esos hombres no podían vivir en un mundo donde tú estuvieras— confesó Shinichi sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban.

Sus ojos se abrieron de preocupación cuando vio como una lágrimas descendía por su rostro. Rápidamente se la quitó.

—Ran, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

—Tú...— murmuró ella sollozando— Eres un gran idiota— y esbozó una hermosa sonrisa.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Pero Ran no respondió con palabras, sino que cogiéndolo por la nuca lo atrajo hacia ella. Y ahí se perdieron ellos.

 _Porque no hacía falta palabras. Eran Ran Mouri y Shinichi Kudo, dos almas unidas por un fuerte destino. Dos almas que había superado cada obstáculo. Dos almas hechas para estar juntas._

 _Él siempre estaría para ella y ella estaría para él._

 _·_

 _ **"And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now."**_

 **¿Cómo va esa, chicos? ¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué os ha parecido este pequeño fics? Debo reconocer que tenía que escribir de ellos ya mayorcito. Nuestro pequeño detective es adorablemente tierno y protector, pero ya volviendo a él... Uf, no hace falta que os lo diga, ¿no? :3**

 **¡Shinichi y Ran son los mejores! ¡Maldición, Aoyama, ¿cuándo los vas a poner juntos! ¡Lo necesito! :'(**

 **De nuevo, los personajes no son míos, pero la trama sí es totalmente mía. Sacada expresamente de mi loca cabecita.**

 _ **¿Merece algún reviews? :3**_

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo caso!**


End file.
